We Are Bulletproof
'''We Are Bulletproof '''was Fusion's fifth song, and their third song with all the members being together. It was released on August 27, 2016. Members J-Hope - Rapper + Performance + Leader Jackson - Rapper Jimin - Vocalist + Hip Hop Taehyun - Vocalist + Performance Shangri - Rapper Wonwoo - Rapper + Performance DK - Hip Hop + Vocalist Jungkook - Vocalist + Performance The8 - Vocalist + Hip Hop English Lyrics J-Hope: (What) Give it to me (What) Be nervous (What) The one to end it all (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof, Bulletproof Jungkook: The name is Jungkook, my scale is nationwide I pulled all-nighters at practice rooms instead of school, dancing and singing When you guys partied, I gave up sleep for my dreams Shangri: I spent all night holding a pen Closing my eyes only after the morning sun rises My limit was broken in the double standards and many oppositions But I got lucky and contracted by an agency All of you that are called rappers because you can't sing, the rapper title is an extravagance for you Wonwoo: Everywhere I go, everything I do I will show you, as much as I sharpened my sword To all the people who looked down at me Oh oh oh oh oh oh hey shout it out Jimin: Oh! Throw a stone at me if you've done as much as I did DK & Jimin: We go hard, we have no fear Jackson: Click click, bang bang Taehyun: We just sing it like Jackson: Click click, bang bang Taehyun: We just sing it like Jimin: Oh! Throw a stone at me if you've done as much as I did We go hard we have no fear Jackson: Click click, bang bang Jimin: We just sing it like Jackson: Click click, bang bang Jimin: We just sing it like J-Hope: (What) Give it to me (What) Be nervous (What) The one to end it all (Taehyun: (What)) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof, Bulletproof Jackson: Look at my profile, there's nothing there yet Still a trainee and rapper man, yeah I do know that's nothing I contemplated a lot but now I don't need anything You're still an amateur, I'm in the majors, hope you'll rot like that J-Hope: I'm loyal to my name, guys come here, take a preview, I put a twist to being an idol Haha, hyungs who only had hip-hop pride told me it's be impossible but Look carefully, I place a period after impossible, I'm possible, now are we all set, boy? The8: Everywhere I go, everything I do I will show you as much as I sharpened my sword To all the people who looked down on me Oh oh oh oh oh oh hey shout it out Jimin: Oh! Throw a stone at me if you've done as much as I did We go hard, we have no fear The8: Click click, bang bang Taehyun: We just sing it like The8: Click click, bang bang Taehyun: We just sing it like DK: Oh! Throw a stone at me if you've done as much as I did We go hard, we have no fear Taehyun: Click click, bang bang DK: We just sing it like Taehyun: Click click, bang bang Jimin: We just sing it like J-Hope: (What) Give it to me (What) Be nervous (What) The one to end it all (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof, Bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof The8: Bulletproof (echo) Line Distribution J-Hope: 43.92 seconds Jackson: 26.92 seconds Jimin: 26.06 seconds Taehyun: 14.35 seconds Shangri: 15.28 seconds Wonwoo: 13.24 seconds DK: 13.22 seconds Jungkook: 12.50 seconds The8: 16.20 seconds (Most uneven song yet, especially with Jungkook getting the least lines!) J-Hope: 24.1% Jackson: 14.8% Jimin: 14.3% The8: 9.1% Shangri: 8.4% Taehyun: 7.9% Wonwoo: 7.3% DK: 7.3% Jungkook: 6.9%